bham101fandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 8
The eighth season of Big Brother, dubbed as "Love and Hate" premiered on June 3, 2015. Format See Season 1 format The main twist of the season is a modified version of the twists from seasons 6, 8 and 13 of the American version, where each HouseGuest will be playing the game with a loved one and a rival. The main difference from season 13 is that two HouseGuests from different pairs can be nominated, and one HouseGuest winning the power of veto does not protect his/her partner from eviction. When a Head of Household is crowned, his/her partner cannot be evicted for that week, his/her rival will be automatically nominated for the week, and the partner's rival will become a have-not, or receive an equivalent punishment for the weeks when there are no have-nots. After each eviction, the evictee's rival will receive an advantage in the next Head of Household competition, while the evictee's partner will receive a Golden Key to the top 12. Should a rival be nominated and be saved with the power of veto, either the rival's partner, the HoH's partner's rival, or the HoH's partner's rival's partner will be the replacement nominee automatically. Should none of the three be eligible to be nominated (i.e. already nominated, won the power of veto, or already evicted), there will be no replacement nominee. As implied, there will be three nominees each week. At two points in the season, an evicted HouseGuest will return to the game, with the first being right before jury, and the second being in the top 7 with 3 weeks left. HouseGuests Advertisements have revealed that 16 HouseGuests will move in to the Big Brother house, although it was revealed that not all of them are complete strangers; each HouseGuest will have a loved one and a rival in the house. Loved Ones Rivals Have-Nots Voting Colors correspond to loved-one pairs, while letters A-H correspond to rival pairs. Notes ''1'': During the first 4 evictions, the HouseGuests played the game in duos, with the Head of Household's partner being immune from eviction, rival nominated automatically, a Golden Key awarded to the evictee's partner, and an advantage in the Head of Household competition to the evictee's rival. ''2'': As her rival, Garrett, was already evicted, only two nominees are required during Camilla's reign as Head of Household. ''3'': Even though Sandra won Head of Household, Tony, Danny's rival, is exempt from being a have-not as he has the Golden Key. The alternate punishment is that he will not be eligible to vote for the week. ''4'': As her rival, Xavier, was already evicted, only two nominees are required during Laura's reign as Head of Household. Unlike Camilla's reign, there may be 3 nominees should the power of veto be used, in which case Laura would nominate a replacement and their partner. As Camilla and Sandra were nominated initially, this meant that Jade and Danny were not eligible to be nominated post-veto. ''5'': Week 4 is a double eviction week. Following Odis' eviction, the remaining HouseGuests will play a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. ''6'': Following Camilla's eviction, the HouseGuests were told that the first 5 evictees were competing for a chance to return to the house. 3 duels later, Garrett was the only person left after winning 3 duels in a row. In order to return to the house, Garrett had to face off against Camilla. Camilla won the duel and earned the right to return to the house.